the Promise
by xjakx
Summary: natsu go to mission but not come back and lucy remember the promise fairy tail NaLu angst One Piece LuNa ZoRo Saxoc WARNING characters death CROSSOVER


It was not a normal day after Lucy entered the guild and sat in a chair. She waited for Mirajin to come and talk with her about something "Ah Lucy?" said Mira after she sat in opposite chair "What do you want?"  
she asked with a smile Lucy didn't want to smile now, she needs to know about something. "Mira I want the truth" she said with her anger face.  
Mirajin was afraid "What are you talking about?" She said and smiled again.

Lucy was getting mad now "What the hell is with this smile of yours, Mira!!" she yelled mad The guild was quiet and afraid

"Lucy, you need to rest" Mirajin smiled again Lucy looked at her "Why are you all lying to me?" she asked "Lucy" Erza said with polite and friendly voice "You really need to rest" Lucy stood up and walked out of the guild.  
They all turned to master. Master, we can't hold this anymore" Erza said with a trembling voice. Gray went behind her and held her shoulders.

"I know" master said and he took a deep breath "We can't do anything now and don't dare to tell her anything" "But master, she will wait forever! We need to tell her another man said "I thought I said: don't dare!" yelled master and the guild was quiet again

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy came back at her home and went in her room. She took the picture from her desk and looked at a boy with a smile and pink hair.

FLASHBACK

"Hi Lucy" Natsu said with his smile. Lucy looked at him and saw him on her bed "You are an idiot, don't enter other s houses without any permission!!" She yelled and hit him .  
"Awah!" he rubbed his cheek and stood up "You have become strong, Lucy" he said and smiled

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Lucy feel her eyes beginning to tear "Where are you now? Why doesn t Erza, Gray and Levi tell me anything about you" she cried "Natsu" she whispered

xxxxxxx

She has been called, after one month, by her master.  
"Lucy " he whispered "Sit here" He referred to the seat beside him and she did what her was told. She sat down "Lucy, I m going to tell you something" He said very serious

"W..What?" asked Lucy afraid "Well, It's about Natsu" he began. Lucy lifted her head after she heard her first friend s name. You know something about him? she asked hoping that he will be fine Yes, I know something about him but the master trembled it s just Master she asked him after he stopped his speech. Lucy Natsu is dead after she heard his last words, she felt like she went to a different place, far away from the world.

You re joking right? Lucy asked but Master didn t answer No Natsu said that he will come back soon, he promised me! He can t die now She stood up and ran away

"Lucy!!" he yelled but he didn't get an answer "Lucy" he whispered Lucy ran to her home. She locked the door and she yelled with all her anger and sadness "NOOO!!!" she cried Why did Natsu die? Finally after a few hours, she cried herself to sleep

xxxxxx

"Lucy" He called her "um hm?" she opened her eyes after she heard a voice. Her eyes widened "Natsu" she yelled and jumped from her bed to him and he smiled a warm smile.

"What wrong Lucy?" he asked her "Never mind, it was just a bad dream" she said and smiled "Sorry Lucy, this a dream" he said and lowered his head.

Lucy felt afraid "Natsu?" she said "What are you talking about?" she asked confused "I have to go now, Lucy" he whispered "No" she said "Not now" "Lucy, I have to- "No!!!" she yelled,

cutting him off "Learn to say goodbye, Lucy " Natsu said "No, you are not dead, Natsu! Please, hold on, I will search for you so that you can keep searching for Igneel, right? Natsu?"

"I have to go" He said and started to walk "You are not Natsu!!" she said. He turned to her. "What are you talking about?" "You are not Natsu!!" she said again "The real Natsu will NEVER give up and he doesn't know HOW to give up!! You are not the Natsu I know" she cried and felt on her knees."Please, don't leave me alone, Natsu"  
"You are not alone, Lucy You will be with Erza, Gray everyone will be with you goodbye, Lucy"

"NATS-" she yelled but he was gone and everything became black but she heard at the end 'Wait for me ' She woke up an whipped the tears from her cheeks. She went in bath and she was ready to go to the guild

xxxxxx

"Lucy" someone called her. She turned to the voice "Oh, hi Loki" "I heard about Natsu" he said. She felt something in her heart again "Oh I see, is there something you needed?"

He shook his head "No nothing, But we feel the same as you and we re also sad, So I hope it gets better "Oh, thanks Loki, but I'm alright now"

"Ok" he said and leaved. Lucy walked to the guild without even knowing that she has tears form in her eyes. "Crying again?" She hear the voice and turned to him

"Ah, Gray ? I'm not cr-" but she stopped when he raised his hand "Don't say anything" he said "master want to see you. He has a special mission for you" "I don't want any mission for now" she said and he shook his head

"You can't refuse" "What why ?" she asked "I don't know about anything and he told me if you refuse that I have to bring you, you Force to go"

They walked to guild after enter the door the master go to them "Ah Lucy! I waited for you. I have a special mission for you"

he said with a smile "Oh and what kind of mission is this, then?" "That, you can ask the customer" Lucy turned her head "And where the customer?"

"I'm here" the customer said and walked to them "My name is Nami" Lucy look at the beautiful women with orange hair. Lucy bowed "I'm Lucy" Nami smiled "Oh, don't be like that, Lucy" Lucy smiled. Lucy really like this woman "Um, what is the mission, Nami-san"

"Uh, right, the mission is to find someone " "Could you subscribe him?" "Sure, it is look like this man on this picture but not him i told you he just look like him" Nami gave Lucy the picture Lucy looked at the picture and she froze. "Who is the man?" Lucy asked carefully "This man, oh, he is my husband" Nami smiled again

"He look like Natsu" Lucy said "Natsu?" Nami asked "Never mind, but what his name" Lucy asked Nami "To be truthful I don't know about his name" Nami said with a sad smile 'oh great' Lucy thought

" Ah, yes, I forget we need you to search for a woman" Nami said smiling happy again A woman? Lucy repeated Ok, could you subscribe her? Of course, She is a beautiful woman, she is strong and she has red hair Lucy looked to Nami with wide eyes.

The person is similar to-. Nami looked to Lucy and she smiled "She is in this guild and her name is Erza" Nami ended "Erza!!?" Lucy yelled "Yes" said Nami with a nod "Ok, what is the remuneration?" Lucy ask

" If you found Erza in one hour I will give you 70000 jewel " without saying a word Lucy run to find Erza. Lucy search in all magnolia for her but she can t find her. She sees Gray Hey Gray she yelled Hm? Gray turned back to Lucy Oh, Lucy, why are you running like this? she stopped and turned back.

Have you seen Erza somewhere? I can t find her Lucy said Ah, yes, she was with me a few seconds ago he said You know where she now? And he smiled Yes, she told me that we need a mission and I will go with her. You will find her in the guild Lucy smiled Thanks she said and leaved. Gray smiling Glad that you re back to normal, Lucy he said and went to his home.


End file.
